jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry Randall
|portrayed = |species = Human |status = Unknown}}Jerry RandallHis nametag in ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park says "Randall."'' was an InGen security officer who was posted at the InGen Waterfront Complex on the night of the Tyrannosaurus rampage in the city of San Diego. Randall was inadvertently responsible for unleashing the T. rex upon the city when he foolishly unlocked the S.S. Venture's cargo hold in which it had been trapped. Biography Denying access to the waterfront Randall was stationed at the InGen Waterfront Complex during Peter Ludlow's speech to an audience of reporters and investors while awaiting the arrival of the S.S. Venture. During this time, Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding attempted to gain entry to the waterfront, but Randall refused them access. However, Ludlow instructed another security guard, Hampton, to admit them. Investigating the S.S. Venture Following the onrushing ship's headlong crash into the pier, Randall was among those who boarded the ship to investigate, where they discovered the mangled corpses and mutilated remains of the crew. It soon became clear that the male T. rex that had been captured and contained aboard the ship had broken out en-route and slaughtered everyone aboard. However, the creature's whereabouts were a mystery. Hell unleashed What the guards failed to realize was that the T. rex was actually trapped in the cargo hold, which was stuck in an endless cycle of partially opening before immediately slamming shut again, due to the dead crew member's hand still clutching the controls with his fingers still clamped down on the button to open and shut the cargo hold doors. Ludlow subsequently called down from the wheelhouse, ordering the guards on deck to to open the cargo hold and search for any survivors hiding below deck. Malcolm, who had realized the T. rex was trapped in the cargo hold, yelled for everyone to get off the ship. While the other guards began evacuating, Randall was unfazed and pried the controls for the hold doors from the hand of the dead crewman holding it. Malcolm tried to stop him, but by the time he had pulled the device from Randall's clutches, it was too late; the hapless guard had pressed the button, opening the doors and unleashing the enraged T. rex. Panicking, Randall immediately turned around and fled the scene with his colleagues. Personality and Traits Jerry was a sarcastic man and had an extremely condescending attitude towards Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding when they were attempting to persuade him to admit them. Nevertheless, his refusal to grant them entry means he was if nothing else good at his job as a guard. Although the other guards were seen listening to Malcolm and starting to leave when he began yelling for everyone to evacuate the Venture, Jerry seemed immune to the contagious fear, and simply focused on obeying Ludlow. But as soon as he saw the T. rex he finally showed fear and ran. ''LEGO Jurassic World He appears in ''LEGO Jurassic World as both an NPC (story mode) and a playable character (free play). In story mode he is simply referred to as "InGen Guard #9" and is the only InGen guard aboard the Venture the player doesn't fight. He is seen attempting to reach the controller for the cargo hold doors and complaining that his arms aren't longer. Ultimately he manages to grab it and press the button, unleashing the Tyrannosaurus. As a PC, he is identified as Jerry. Behind the Scenes *His first name was originally unintentional fanon, based on a mishearing of one of his lines of dialogue. However it was made canon when LEGO Jurassic World identified him as "InGen Guard Jerry" when he is a playable character.LEGO Jurassic World References Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park minor characters Category:Security Officers Category:Living characters Category:InGen employees Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters